Reaching the End of the Board
by Peacefulz
Summary: [Undergoing MAJOR editing]
1. Prologue

**_A/N Has the smae plot line as my old story 'Third of its Kind' but I think this is better for I accually used my 'creative writing' notes for this and worked on it. Its still pretty bad, but I think its better than the last one. Well read on I guess...Oh and about the title, by the rules I learned in chess if a pawn reaches to the end of the chess board it becomes a queen...so yah.._**

**_Summery_**

**_After this chpter it will be set in the future Chunin exams, in which the children of the cannon charaters are netering (don't worry it's not OC filled, the cannon charies are in here, and play a big role). But even after all these years Oro still has his eyes set on Kohona, and he sent in his own teams.._**

**_Yep. Lame summery._**

**_Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi _**

**_--------------------_**

_Old age has finally caught up to him, but he didn't really mind. In fact, he believed that old age only made him stronger, made him more feared by his enemies, but he didn't see this coming. It snuck up on him, like a cat would stalk a mouse, and now, he was going to be played with, just like a defenseless little mouse._

"_I hear you can summon warriors, powerful warriors," the voice of the cat, his capturer, but the voice didn't seem playful, it seemed more vile, like a snakes, "You made you home village strong and, powerful with your abilities, and now you will do the same to mine,"_

_Such a cocky cat, so sure of himself, well he'll show him, he'll give him his men. But they sure won't be what he wants…_

_Still, it was worth a try to weasel out of this, why should he waste his time with this cat/snake man? _

"_I'm just a hungry old man sir," he was surprised about how weak his voice sounded, how old, like someone put dry leaves into his throat and was crushing them, "Please, I can't summon are create anything! Just let me go,"_

_Create? Summon? That's his cat thought he would do? Well he was in for an unpleasant surprise. _

"_Don't lie to me," said the cat that hissed, "I heard about what you can do, and you will do it," he could have sworn a grin now spread over the cat's face, "If you want to see the next sunrise that is,"_

_What a kind kitty. _

_He pretended to ponder on this problem for a moment, but his answer was already on the tip of his tongue from the start of this little game. But now it was his turn to be the cat, his turn to play._

"_Very well," he answered, "I will do it, but I will require some supplies,"_

"_Which ones? What do you need?" _

"_I prefer to get them myself sir,"_

"_Very well, but my apprentice will assist you, no exceptions,"_

_Just as his capturer finished talking, a young white haired lad stepped out of the shadows. How did he miss him? His senses were probably also drying out. But this was no time to act surprised. He gave a quick nod in the lad's direction._

"_Fine, I may use some help along the way,"_

"_You mean you'll be traveling?" asked the snake._

"_Oh no sir, I think I can find everything I need around your village,"_

_His response was just a mere "Hn,"_

_Let the game begin. _

* * *

_That entire day poor Kabuto had to follow the old man around, who just seemed to ignore him. To add to that, the old guy didn't even seem scared, or unnerved. Really he looked as if he was enjoying himself, as if he was playing a game. Why he was even humming! What kind of man hums when he's a prisoner of the sound, and looks like a skeleton from lack of food?_

_But an order is an order, if Orochimaru – sama told him to keep an eye on the old man, then he will. _

_But why did Orochimaru – sama want the old man to summon him an army. Didn't he have enough men already? Or did the man have power to create something…well something better?_

"_So does your master sacrifice his own men without a care?"_

_Kabuto looked up, surprised the man remembered that he was alive._

"_Well if it's necessary for his goal, then yes."_

"_Hm," came a response, slowly the old man walked up to a tree and began to tug on something._

"_What are you doing old man?"_

"_I need this object lad, would you mind getting it for me?"_

_Yes he would mind, but it's not like he had a choice. Kabuto walked up to the tree to retrieve the damn thing. As soon as he came to it he looked at it, shocked._

_It was a needle, but not a normal one, this one once belonged to Kin, a young girl who once lived in the sound. Tied to the needle was an old, rusted bell. This needle must have been stuck here for three years now, seeing that Kin died some time ago._

_But Kabuto didn't ask any questions, he grabbed the object and gave a tug, it gave away easily. _

_Automatically the man snatched it out of his hand and dropped it into his bag. _

"_Come on now lad, it's time to see your master again,"_

"_You're done?" asked Kabuto, surprised._

"_Why of course I'm done,"_

"_But I didn't see you get anything else," Kabuto argued._

"_Then you must have been lost in your own thoughts," said the man gruffly, "Look and see for your self," He handed Kabuto his little bag._

_Kabuto gave the man a quizzical look, and took a peek into the bag. He saw Kin's needle which lay on top of all the other stuff which included a flute, a spider and a slingshot. All of these things made Kabuto remember something, or someone but he just couldn't lay his finger on it. But the items seemed familiar…_

"_Satisfied?" asked the man while he took his bag away. Kabuto gave a quick nod._

"_Now let's get going,"_

* * *

_This was going to be a fun game. The lad seemed smart but he didn't seem to have figured out his plan yet. Good. This was good._

"_I'm ready sir," he said in his 'old man' voice, as he gave a small bow to the new mouse._

_The mouse grinned; he thought that he will get a powerful army. True, he will get an army, and a visit from some old friends. "Proceed," he said._

_He nodded at the mouse, yes he will proceed. Slowly he took out all of the items in his bag with his boney white hand, and spaced then evenly in a circle around him. But he felt a bit sad, the game was almost over, he didn't get to play the cat long._

_He made a hand seal with his boney hand and looked at each of the objects around him in turn. Then he gave a hoarse whisper, "Umarekawari,"_

_Suddenly the objects around him began to shake, as if some spirits possessed them. Slowly they stopped, but the man's kekkei genkai was not over yet. For some reason the objects began to spit out pure black smoke, as if someone lit a fire inside them. Soon the entire area was covered in black smoke, but for some reason it didn't choke anyone, as if the air was still clean._

_But that was not the eerie part, that came when the man started laughing; his laughter was not the kind you might expect coming from an old, starving man. This laughter seemed young and full of amusement._

"_What's so funny?" _

"_Orochimaru – sama, what is he doing!"_

"_Surprised?" the old man's voice seemed to come from everywhere, as if he put loud speakers all around the forest, "My clan may only use this ability once in our lives. My dear brother gave our village power, not me my little mouse. I hope you enjoy your elite warriors you sick bastard!" _

_The smoke began to clear, revealing the old man. He lay spread eagle on the ground, dead. But his eyes seemed alive with insanity, or maybe they just looked like that because of the wicked grin that was still on his face. _

"_Oh no…"_

_Orochimaru looked up from the dead body to see what disappointed hisapprentice. As soon as he saw, he could only stare._

_The so called elite warriors stared back. An awkward silence followed._

_Until one of the 'elite warriors' looked down at the dead man and said, "Who the hell was that Orochimaru – sama?" _

_--------------------------_

**A/N Yep the creepy old guy brought back the Sound 5 and the Sound Trio. Lame way to bring them back, but it's better than my last way...that one just sucks... **

**Well if you read this then I'm amazed! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Intro to the teams

**A/N – Well even if no one is reading this cr- clears throat I mean fanfic, I'm still going to give you people a list a pairings that will be found later on, cause I'm to lame to put it in the summery. **

**And yes, my Japanese names suck but I used an online English/Japanese diconary so yah…**

**And how is this revised you may ask? Uuumm the font changed…and a bit more info in the last A/N. Praise the font change! Plus two lame pointless chapters are now one.**

**This chapter replaces a A/N chapter with a list of OC's, cause I was to lame to do one…so I wasted time to type this out.**

**And I'm _really, really, really sorry_ for writing this. I know most of you are annoyed by OC's…but I have a better fanfic in mind which will soon be first priority soon. **

_**Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**_

"A Jonin sensei, you?" Dosu let out a light chuckle, "Look Kin I don't mean to offend, but why? Aren't you a hunter – nin?"

Kin shot him an angry glare, "I assure you I didn't beg for the job, I would gladly still be a hunter - nin" she said coldly, "And anyway Kidomaru also got assigned –"

Dosu didn't let her finish, "Kidomaru!? But he's with our ANBU!"

"Didn't stop Orochimaru – sama making him a sensei,"

"There's defiantly something more to this than just training those Genin…" murmured Dosu, more to himself than Kin, "Why else would he put you two in charge of them..."

"Like I couldn't figure that out," Kin said, she stopped and looked at the sky, "Not to mention we don't really train them, we go straight to the Chunin exams in Konaha,"

"Hm," said Dosu, "That is odd…but it's not my problem yet. But I wish you and Kidomaru luck with those little devils," he walked away, chuckling.

"Your own son is one of those devils Dosu," she said to herself, and continued walking down the path.

"Now today I will be announcing your three-man teams," Kabuto said, unable to hide his happiness, he was finally getting ride of those brats! "And I hope that I will never see you again,"

Maybe the class felt the same way, maybe they didn't, most of them wore a monotone expression on their faces. Well, not counting Shurui that is, she looked so exited that people thought she might explode right in her seat.

"Now," Kabuto turned back to his serious self again, "Two of the teams I will be announcing today were hand picked by Orochimaru – sama,"

That got people's attention. The students began to shot each other glares, each convinced that it was them who were chosen.

"These teams won't do any official missions yet," a low groan escaped from the class, "But, they will head right for the Chunin exams in Konaha,"

People began to glare at each other – yet again.

"I will announce those three teams first," Kabuto cleared his throat and began,

"Team 201, Oro, Kigi,"

Kigi let a smirk of victory spread on her face. Of course she would be chosen, she was the only one in this class who did not have to were that lame otonin camouflage. _She _possessed the purple bow, a great honor in the sound village. Not to mention her snake like features and pale skin.

To add to her so called 'superiority', she had a pet cobra, Doku, which for some reason was usually, was used to hold up her ponytail; but he always came out to aid her in battles.

"Shurui,"

"Yay!" a shout of glee came from the back of the class, Shurui decided to express her joy. Kigi's smirk slowly slid of her face, great she was stuck with Ms. Perky.

Shurui now was probably the only optimistic sound ninja to ever walk the earth. Her forehead protector was tide lightly under a longed sleeved, light pink shirt. The shirt clashed horribly with her otonin camouflage, but it matched nicely her elbow length pink hair.

"And finally Amimono,"

Amimono tightened his forehead protector (which he wore in its proper place), and said nothing.

Amimono didn't really pat attention to clothing; he wore just a plain, baggy dark green shirt with to-large armholes. It seemed like he rushed combed his hair this morning, for it looked like a wild animal decided to sleep on his head.

"Now the second team," Kabuto said without looking up from his paper.

"Team 202, Abumi, Daini,"

Daini, being a member for the Abumi clan had a holes drilled into each of her palms, these holes were the start of channels, which went all the way to her shoulders. But that was not the only thing she and her father shared; she also inherited her father's wild hair. Luckily she was able to tame some of it and put it into a ponytail, where it actually looked normal, but that was it, everything else was like an untamed animal.

On her black shirt, written in blood red was the kanji for 'die'. Her forehead protector was tide tightly on her, well, forehead.

"Kei,"

Kei was known as 'the giant of the sound'. He looked very much like his father, Jirobo, no one knew his mother. The guy had short red hair that he never combed, or never tried to comb for that matter, so it stood up in short spikes.

His forehead protector was strapped tightly onto his head, some people said that it was tied on so tightly that it never let blood flow into his brain, the result of his so called 'stupidity'. Kei never approved the rumor. He wore a light black shirt that seemed to size to large for him.

"And Kinuta, Kazou,"

It was impossible to tell what Kazou was thinking. As long as anyone could remember he never showed any emotion. Not even a smirk when his enemy was beaten. Shurui called him 'the creepy guy', not only for his 'I don't care about anything' attitude, but also for the fact that he had bandages tied onto his boney forearms, which he never took of.

Daini shot an amazed look at her new teammate, _Why on earth was he chosen, _she thought, _Just look at him, he's all skin and bones!"_

True, Kazou was not the fattest guy in the world. In fact it looked as if he didn't have any meat on him at all, no one knew were he got his energy from.

More teams were called out, but none of the Chunin exam participants were paying attention, they were too busy studying their new 'teammates'.

_What a creepy girl, why on earth does she have 'die' written on her?_

_It does not matter were I go, as long as it makes me stronger, and pleases my master._

_Kei – what a dumb ass! Why is he on my team!?_

_So it looks like we're stuck with Ms. Happy, eh Doku? But we'll pull through…look out Kohana._

_Yay! Maybe mom and dad will care about my life now that I'm strong!_

_Kei, hm? Something tells me there is more to you than just muscles…_

Kabuto turned to face teams 201 and 202, "Don't feel superior just because you got chosen," he began, "You may already now what happened to Dosu's team last time the Chunin exams were held in Kohana correct?"

The children exchanged glances, yes they knew.

"Also, never under estimate your enemy," he looked straight at Kigi as he said this, "The Kohana ninja took out the Sound 5 before,"

Amimono began to tremble; he did not want to think about his father's death, it was so long ago, he was stronger now…

"It was just by luck that your parents were brought back to life, it is not guaranteed that the same will happen to you six,"

They nodded, yes they understood.

"Okay," Kabuto took a breath, "Now to tell you your senseis…"

**

* * *

"Are you sure they are ready Lee?" asked a worried Ino, "I mean, I will never forget what happened when we had a go at that exam at such a young age," she shuddered.**

"My youthful students are ready!" shouted Rock Lee, he punched the air heroically, "I'm positive that they will overcome any obstacle!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Look Lee – san," she began, "I'm sure you think that, but don't you remember what happened to you on your first try?"

Lee's smile slide off his face; how could he forget? First he was beaten by those Sound Village guys, and then his arm and leg was pulverized by Gaara of the Desert. No, he would never forget that fateful exam.

"Well I don't think we'll have murderous Sound Genins now!" he said, "And Gaara is a Kazekage, why would he take the exam?" he gave out a weak chuckle.

"It's not Gaara I'm worried about, it's murderous Genins!" Ino yelled, annoyed, "What if the Sound sends in some teams, or the Grass? Or maybe someone else deadly? Now if you excuse me, I have to go train my team!" she said, storming away.

_Was it something I said?, _thought Lee to himself.

* * *

"Come on, Mizo hurry up!" said Atotori, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere, "Ino – sensei said we had to meet her on the bridge – now!"

Aburame Mizo looked…indifferent. Well, he always looked indifferent really, like his father, Mizo preferred not to share his feelings with fellow ninjas…at all. He proved this with the fact that he always kept the hood of his long sleeved white jacket up; casting a dark shadow on his face. Sometimes, if you looked closely enough, you could see the ink – black sunglasses that he never takes off and a faint outline of a bored looking face. The boy did have much creativity, for his forehead protector was in its rightful place.

"Haku!" Atotori kept on hollering, "Tell bug-boy to speed up!"

Uzumaki Haku was not the brightest person in the village that was for sure. But what he lacked in knowledge he made up with guts and fighting, so that made it ok…or so people thought.

Haku was very proud of his name, as soon as his mother, Hinata, told him that he was named after a powerful and loyal hunter – nin from the mist; he went around telling everyone that he saw on the street that. And of course, that act earned him a few odd stares.

The young Uzumaki wore his father's old orange jumpsuit; even if it was torn in some places. He believed that if it made his father a legend, it would help him become one also. Haku had light black hair and blue eyes, some people said that he was adorable as a child, which angered him; he wanted to be strong not, adorable. His forehead protector was strapped tightly onto his right arm.

"Let Mizo walk at his own pace Atotori," Haku said, "And anyway, we're probably going to end up an hour early,"

"No were not!" Atotori snapped back.

Uchiha Atotori, was an attractive girl, we'll give her that, but sadly she was a little bossy. That was fine with her mother, Sakura, she said that she would rather have her being bossy than being emo.

Atotori had long; silky black hair that she always kept up in a braid, to go along with that she had pure black eyes. The girl always wore a dark blue tank-top with the Uchiha crest on the back. She never took in off, even in the cold; some people wondered why she never froze to death. Her forehead protector now, was tied tightly around her waist.

"Yes we are," said Haku, who was looking annoyed now, "You're over reacting, we're not supposed to meet Ino – sensei for another hour,"

Mizo nodded in agreement. "I don't know why you are in such a hurry, you never wanted to train this much,"

"I want to pass these exams ok," Atotori said, now calming down, "No wait scratch that, I need to pass these exams!"

"Why?" Haku asked, curious.

"Just because!" _Does this moron always need explanations?_ "Now hurry up you two!"

Mizo and Haku exchanged glances. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Are you nervous Chien?" asked Montei, "You look as if you just seen something horrid,"

"I'm fine Montei, really,"

Team 101 was walking to meet there sensei to begin there training for the exams, and as any sane person, Chien was nervous.

Inuzuka Chien was a sweet girl with short untidy brown hair. On the sides of her face were the famous Inuzuka marks, and of course as any Inuzuka, she owned a dog (or a puppy in her case); Kawa, walked loyally by her owner's side. Chien wore a black leather jacket with a brown shirt underneath it. She found more comfortable if her forehead protector hung loosely around her neck, which was exactly were it was.

"You should not let emotions take control over you Chien – san," said Kuro, a fellow teammate, "You should relax or something,"

Nara Kuro was the son of Yamanaka Ino and Shikamaru Nara. He could have been the heartthrob of Kohana, for he got his mother's good looks – pale blond hair and clear; sky blue eyes. But he didn't nail the job, for he was way too lazy for most of the girls.

Kuro really didn't care about looking like a model out of a magazine; he just wore a plain green shirt. His forehead protector was in it rightful place – on his forehead.

Montei nodded, "Or maybe you could ask Lee - sensei to put less pressure on you,"

Montei was a Hyuuga, which could be told easily by just looking at his pale eyes. His attire consisted of a long sleeved pale white shirt with seemed to be a size to large for him, and black baggy pants to go along with it. Luckily he didn't get Atotori on his team; the girl would have bugged him about his fashion sense till the end of time. He wore his forehead protector under his short black hair which rested easily on top of his head.

"No, I'm fine really," insisted Chien, "And besides he'll be heartbroken if one of his 'youthful students' asked him to lay of training,"

Both of the boys nodded in agreement.

Kuro sighed and put both of his hands behind his head. "This exam is so bothersome," he said, "A bunch of people come and snarl and each other then leave,"

Montei shook his head, "I believe that you are wrong Kuro – chan,"

Kuro gave him a quizzical look. "Just how am I wrong?" he asked, "That's all that ever happens in these things,"

"Didn't you hear about all of the teams that lost there lives in this exam?" Montei said, "Is that why you look so scared Chien?"

"Yes…Wait! I'm not scared!"

Kuro took not notice of Chien's remark, "Are you talking about that Sound Team? Everyone knows why they died,"

"I'm not talking about the Sound Team you idiot, I'm talking about the Grass Team,"

"What Grass Team?" Chien decided to join in the conversation, even if it only made her nervousness turn into fear.

Montei let out a sigh, "Don't you know about the Grass Team that was killed by Orochimaru as that he could enter the exam to get to Uchiha Sauske?"

His teammates shook there heads.

"See," continued Montei, "That just proves my point, we can dies and no one will even remember us,"

"But that won't happen to us," Kuro said, with confidence in his voice.

Montei shook his head sadly, "I bet that's what that Grass Team thought,"

Chien shuddered.

------

**A/N Yes another lame chapter. No one reads these things huh? But that's ok, I'll keep writing, for I have no life.**

**For those of you who didn't get it and I don't blame you it was now really spelled out with bright read letters here is a list of who is related to who – **

**Sound -**

**Shurui – Daughter of Sakon and Tayuya**

**Kigi – Result of a freak experiment in Oro's lab, parents unknown.**

**Amimono – Son of Kidomaru and some random lady.**

**Kei – Son of Jirobo** **and some (unfortunate) random lady.**

**Daini – Daughter of Kin and Zaku. **

**Kazou – Son of Dosu and some random lady.**

**Leaf - **

**Kuro – Son of Shikamaru and Ino –gets attacked by ShikaTema fans-**

**Montei – Son of Neji and Tenten.**

**Chien – Daughter of Kiba and some random lady. **

**Atotori – Daughter of Sauske and Sakura.**

**Haku – Son of Hinata and Naruto.**

**Mizo – Son of Shino and some random lady.**

**Name definitions –**

**Shurui – joyful, kind**

**Kigi – fear, misgivings**

**Doku - poison**

**Amimono – web**

**Kei – strong (original huh? -.-)**

**Daini – second**

**Kazou - ****increase, addition**

**Kuro – black, dull; dark **

**Montei – heir **

**Chien – it means 'dog' in _french_. Yay! French. **

**Kawa - bark**

**Atotori - ****heiress, inheritor**

**Mizo - ditch, drain, gap**

**Yes…unoriginal but it took some time to look up…**


	3. Arrivals

**A/N – Yes this lameness still lives. For I have no life. Well I'm basically writing this to practice with character development (for Oc's are better for that) and maybe get some plot ideas for school assignments and stuff. Well it's just here so I don't completely fail 'Creative Writing' (I wish I never took the darn subject).**

**Also it's good practice for being an 'omniscient third-person' writer. **

**Aisuma and SaiyanWarrior200, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys rock! I'm amazed really that I managed to get 4 reviews…**

**Now I will answer the questions the pwnful SaiyanWarrior200 asked me which I was to lame to answer before, and I apologize for that.**

**1. Yepo, this is a lame Futurefic and NextGenfic…I know it has been done before, and that it interests few people…but I need to work on character development. And I'm sorry again for this…**

**2. Kigi is just a pawn, like the rest of the Genin of the sound. Her snake like features and other not-so-human stuff are a result of Oro's experiments. **

**Reason for lame OC- Needed a snakelike evil and bratty person, and she just popped into mind.**

**I edited this with the fanfic bar things..for the site did like my '' so it messed up the format...**

* * *

"Honestly mother, do I have to man the flower shop today?" asked an annoyed Kuro, "Lee - sensei said we must train like the 'youthful' people we are today, with the exams coming up and all." 

"I know what Lee – san said Kuro," answered Ino as she looked though her jewelry, "And you still have a hour of free time, I'm sure you can at least sell one flower. And by the way do you think this will look good on me?" She took out a silver earring shaped like a lotus flower and turned to face her mirror.

"Mother I honestly have no knowledge of women's jewelry," Kuro replied, "You should ask your friend Sakura or something."

"Mmmmhh," said Ino, obviously absorbed in her jewelry, and by the look of it, not hearing a word he said, "Your right, it's too fancy for the exams, how about…"

"Sorry mother, I have a flower shop to run," Kuro said with hast and half walked half sprinted out of the room. God only knew how long that jewelry talk could go on.

As soon as he was gone, Ino tossed her earrings back into there box, and shook her head in mild amusement.

_It gets him every time._

She cast a quick glance at the clock hanging on the bedroom wall.

_Oh no, I'm going to be late! And who knows what tantrum Atotori might throw?_

Quickly, Ino went toward her door, she couldn't be late at such an important time.

Rapidity she opened her door…and stopped as if someone stabbed her in the back.

Ino rubbed her eyes a couple of times to make sure that she was seeing correctly; who knew maybe she needed glasses? But there was no mistaking that long shadowy hair and those pure black eyes. It was her alright.

There was really nothing really out or ordinary about the woman. She was wearing a plain, yet firm, black shirt toped off with a dark green long sleeved jacket. To match up with all of that she wore baggy, grey designed set of khaki pants. A normal outfit for a ninja, no matter what village.

But this woman wore a sound headband around her waist. Not good.

Ino watched as an odd looking pink haired girl skipped away merrily from the group as the others also slowly drifted to there own separate ways. But it didn't matter if they did not look intimidating.

It didn't bother Ino that the woman she saw was though as dead before. As a matter of fact she was already considered very much alive by the entire Leaf Village, for they had the unfortunate fate of hosting the Chunin exams which she happened too pass. It was a nasty surprise really to see her walking around…looking very much alive. But that was beside the point. Sound ninjas were going to attend this exam. Her child's, and not to mention all of the other Genin's, first exam.

Ino still had the imprint of her first run in with some sound ninja's stuck in her mind. It was not what you might call fun; if it wasn't for Sauske and his cursed seal they would have lost pretty badly. But was not the time for memories, she had to warn Lee and the others.

* * *

Kin shook her head in disgust as her pink haired student skipped away in search of a flower shop; it was a bit embarrassing really, a sound ninja walking into a flower shop to "Look at some pretty flowers." But why should she care? All of these Genin could just die and she would celebrate. 

"Uuumm…Kin – sensei?"

Kin turned to Amimono, looking slightly annoyed. She still had to check into their room. Yes room, single not plural.

"I have been wondering…how do we know that Shurui is Sakon - sama's child? For all we know she could be Ukon - sama's child also, don't they share bodies?"

"Amimono, do I look like I care?" answered Kin, looking more and more irritated by her new 'mission' with each passing second, "Don't ask me stupid questions."

"Yes Kin – sensei." Said Amimono, giving her a bow that was a little deeper then he needed, "But may I still accompany you to our room?"

Our. He also didn't seem too happy about sharing a room with all of them, seeing that he was the only boy. But then again, you couldn't really count Kigi as human; but that just made it worse.

"Yes, you can." Kin responded as she took a quick look around to find her other student. "Amimono, do you happen to know where Kigi went?"

"She left?"

"Well isn't this just great! She just left without telling! And how come I didn't hear her leave?" said Kin more to herself that Amimono.

* * *

"I cannot believe she's late Mizo," Atotori said as she paced on the bridge, "I just can't comprehend it! The exams are coming up! How could she have…?" 

"Calm down Atotori," Mizo answered in his unusually monotonous voice, "Haku is not here either as I can see; or if you think about it there are still five minutes to go."

"So?" Atotori asked, still pacing around the bridge, "I don't count Haku, he is almost always late, but Ino - sensei has more sense than him!"

"Hey guys!" came Haku's unexpected yell, as he ran toward the bridge, "I'm not late am I?" Pretty soon the final member of Team 102 was standing with a giant grin on his face next to his teammates.

"Oh, no Haku!" exclaimed Atotori, Ino's lateness forgotten, "You're wearing that orange jumpsuit!"

"What of it Atotori? I always wear this, it helps me…"

"I don't care! How can clothing help you become stronger?" Atotori looked like she was going to exploded right at the spot, "Not only does it look awful with all those scratches; but it also ruins your camouflage, and by ruining your camouflage, you ruin mine!" she took a deep breath, ready to continue her rant.

"Please don't fight over something so pointless," said Ino, in a vaguely annoyed, as she appeared from a puff of smoke, "You have a long day ahead of you."

Atotori automatically forgot her anger towards everything, or at least it looked like it, for she was throwing Haku furtive glares of anger. Since she, as the rest of her team, knew what happened if Ino got infuriated (or maybe even just annoyed), and none of them liked that Ino…

"I apologize Ino-sensei," she said as she gave Ino as slight bow, "We didn't mean to cause such as inane argument; right Haku?" She turned to her teammate and gave him a small, and forced, smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, what she said."

Mizo said nothing at all; he just nodded in agreement, even if he didn't take part in their bickering at all.

"Very well you three," Ino responded, her pale blond hair glistening a little in the sun light, "Just follow me, no real training today, we are just going to discuses a little problem…"

She turned and began to walk away, and her confused team was right behind her.

"See Atotori?" whispered Haku, determined prove her wrong about his treasured jumpsuit, "Ino-sensei wore that purple outfit design since she was sixteen, and she doesn't mind that it hurts her camouflage."

Atotori scowled.

* * *

Kuro was bored to death. In his point of view nothing in this world could possibly be more bothersome and dull than sitting at a counter surrounded by flowers. So he was sleeping, because sleep was good. 

He even slept through the time when the little bell rang to announce the arrival of a costumer. Truly, he could care less.

* * *

Shurui never really cared about where she bought her 'weapons', because back in the Sound Village her type of weapons where hard to find, so she was just glad with what she got. 

But in the Leaf Village…the place seemed to be bursting with flowers, just asking to be bought and picked up. And these flowers didn't look evil; in fact they were not even dark or rotten!

She had a hard time deciding were to go, until a kind old lady recommended the 'Nara Flower Shop' (also known as the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop') for it's excellent products and service. Shurui was right to listen, for the flowers here were truly amazing. But as for service… - she cast a glance at the sleeping blond boy at the counter - the service could still improve.

But for her it was a good thing that the boy was sleeping, who knew maybe he would be participating in the Chunin exams, for he looked like a Genin. Why would she give something away about her battle style?

Shurui slowly pulled out a couple of odd, tiny silver balls with an strange pattern of holes on them out of a pocket of her khaki pants, while casting glances on the pale blond boy on the sly to make sure he was still sleeping. She was about to make an important choice to add to her attacks; and well, defenses also.

She began to look around the shop while holding one of the silver balls, she seemed to be looking for a flower that had enough petals to hold it, and was big enough to contain it. The store was like a large garden, she knew there was bound a flower for that job somewhere in it!

Then she saw it.

It was very cliché really; a pink rose. But to her it seemed perfect; it had layers of petals to put at least some pressure on it (she could use some chakara to add some more), it was large enough to hold the ball plus it matched with her favorite shirt! What more could a girl ask for?

Shurui snatched a bunch of roses and went to the counter, on which the blond boy was still snoozing. She let out a small sigh, how long could a guy sleep?

"Hello? How much do these roses cost? Hello?" Said Shurui, as she pounded lightly on the counter. "Please, could you wake up?"

The boy continued his nap, unaware of the girl pounding on the counter.

"KURO – SAN!"

This was defiantly not her shouting. Nope.

* * *

"Why must you yell so loudly Montei?" Chien asked her teammate in a nervous voice, as Kawa huddled closer to her, "You're scaring me and Kawa." 

Kawa let out a small whimper of agreement.

"I apologize Chien," replied Montei, as he walked to open the door, "Both to you and your dog. But you are perfectly aware that if you don't shout, Kuro could sleep for hours without waking."

Chien nodded, and braced herself a little bit. The flower shop always has a variety of smells, and that confused her and even made her head spin sometimes.

Montei also didn't seem too happy about going into a shop overwhelmed with many different flowers and fumes, no sorry _smells_. But unless they wanted to hear a lengthy speech about the importance of friendship and loyalty from Lee – sensei, there was no other option.

They were going in. Montei opened the door and heard the familiar sound of the 'costumer bell' jingling. He hoped to see Kuro up and ready to train, but instead he was welcomed by the sight of his friend enjoying a nice siesta; while a melodic looking pink haired girl holding a hefty bouquet of pink roses, was pounding on the counter; probably trying to wake him up.

The pink haired one turned her head unthinkingly to study the pair of Genins who just entered the store. When it dawned to her who they must be, she bestowed them with a large grin that seemed to take up most of her face.

"Hello! Are you friends with this boy?" asked the girl, "If so, could you please wake him up? I need to buy some flowers…"

Montei nodded, ignoring the fact that the girl had a sound forehead protector tied around her waist; unlike Chien, who was starting a shake a slightly from remembering about all the things she heard about the otonin.

"Sure," answered Montei, "We need to wake him up anyway."

He walked up to his teammate, lowered himself to be eye leveled him…and gave him a hard whack on the head. Chien winced, knowing only to well about how that felt.

Kuro always hated waking up. It was so nice and relaxing to sleep…to be detached from the bothersome world and go into a dream. But when one gets hit in the head, one usually wakes up, and he, sadly, was no exception. Also, opening your eyes to the pure white glare of a Hyuuga gives you a boost.

But Kuro, unlike most people didn't let out a shout or complaint when he felt the pain in the back of his head and saw the 'white eyes of doom', he just groaned.

"Did you have to wake me up Montei?" he asked, he didn't even sit up straight, he was still lolling on the counter, half asleep, "I was having such a nice nap…"

"Yes he did Kuro – chan." It was Chien who answered for her teammate. "You have a costumer, plus we must go and train."

A happy looking girl stepped forward, and put her batch of fresh pink roses on the counter.

"How much will it be?" she asked.

Kuro silently counted the roses before stating the price.

"40 yen."

"Oh, pretty costly, but oh well, I really need these."

The girl reached into her money bag, which indeed looked pretty light, and put the money on the counter. Only then did Kuro notice the sound forehead protector.

Furtively he began to reach for a kunai, when he spotted Montei shaking his head in the background. It was amazing that Montei noticed, but then again Hyuuga eyes were very sharp.

Kuro shrugged his shoulders at him, but stopped reaching for a weapon.

"Thank – you." Said the pink haired girl, as she collected her flowers and headed toward the door, humming some unknown tune.

* * *

As Team 101 walked down the street Kuro asked Montei a question that was burning in his throat since the incident at the flower shop. 

"Why did you stop me Montei? I could have finished off a potential enemy."

Montei sighed and shook his head, as if Kuro didn't understand anything.

"It's no use if you kill someone in cold blood like that, also it might create an even larger tension between our villages." He answered. "And also there was something out of place about that girl…"

"What?" Kuro inquired curiously. "She seemed normal."

"She was just too polite and happy looking, and people are only like that when…"

"They have nothing to fear." Chien finished the sentence for him, nodding thoughtfully as Kawa ran happily beside her.

_Or if they are just insane. _

Thought Kuro as the headed toward their meeting place with Lee.

* * *

"Kohana looks so…so...dull," complained Daini, as her team walked in the sunny streets, "I mean how these people live? It's so calm." 

"Most villages are like this, you idiotic girl," said Kidomaru, "And don't look so angry, we must not draw attention to ourselves; at least not yet."

"I'm sure were being really inconspicuous," Daini back fired, "We defiantly blend in with the other people here, because all sensei's happen to have six arms around this place."

Kidomaru looked like has was about to strangle her; how dare that smart – mouthed bitch talk to him like that?!

_Keep calm Kidomaru, you need these brats alive._

Kei broke the tension between the team by speaking.

"Kei is wondering about what we shall do now that we are here," said Kei speaking up for the first time, "We still have time to spare. Will sensei train Kei and team?"

Daini gave him an odd look.

_What a dumb ass._

Kidomaru's facial expression now, clearly said that if he spent another minute with his new 'team', he would hang himself in his own webs.

"No, Kei," he said rather too quickly, "You and the team will get the day off and explore the area, but don't kill anyone … yet."

Daini let out a groan, "But not killing is boring!" she whinned, "Are you trying to torture us or something?"

_If I tortured you, all of you would most likely die in seconds…_

Daini continued to moan about how boring it will be to spend an entire seven hours without killing anyone, but Kazou was oblivious to her whining; his stern features which he inherited from his father were clandestinely studying a fellow teammate.

_I know there is more to you then your muscles Kei, I just know it…_

* * *

_Miles away from Kohana, on the side of a dirty river whose banks were pilled with debris and occasional body parts stood two dark; lonely figures. _

_In a stranger's eye, it could have seemed as if the people were just old friends saying 'Good – Bye' as they headed their separate ways into the night. Yet there were slight problems with this theory. _

_Only demented people (or someone with hopes not to see the next sunset) would be out in the dark around Otogakure at this hour in the night. _

_And these people were certainly not old friends. _

"_What do you mean I have to stay here?" Shouted one of them. "I am not sitting out a chance for revenge!" _

"_You will," replied the other figure, "And that's an order." He added as his companion opened her mouth to talk back. _

_The woman let out a small hiss. "And why is that?" she asked, her dark eyes burning with fury, "Why must I remain here?" _

_The man studied the woman, as if he never seen her before in his life. Maybe if he was a normal human, he might have found her attractive; with her long flowing pink hair and ink black eyes, but he was not normal, so he couldn't care less about her looks. _

_She was wearing a dark cape which fell down as if it was a waterfall to the ground. There was nothing else out of the ordinary about her outfit. Just a plain, grey skin tight shirt and grey khaki pants with dark boots. A normal set of cloths for an ordinary otonin. _

"_Because, Tatyuya," answered the man, "You are head of our ANBU's 'Torture and Interrogation Force' and our village might need you," He was starting to feel annoyed now; she should have obeyed him without question. It was a pity that he could not kill her; at least not yet anyway._

"_So do you think just because you are Otokage that you get boss me around?" wait, that didn't come out right…_

_Kimimaro gave his former teammate an odd look. "Yes Tatyuya that's exactly what I think."_

_Tatyuya said nothing, her face was blank; as if she was still processing the stupid thing she said only a couple of seconds ago. Finally she forced her body into a light bow._

"_Forgive me for my questioning Kimimaro – sama," she said, forcing the words to come out of her mouth._

_Kimimaro nodded. _

"_You are lucky that I didn't kill you, Tatyuya." _

_And both of them parted one more pleased than the other._

_Like it was said before, these people were not friends._

* * *

**A/N – Lame chapter, but it was necessary, skipping just forward to the exams would not make sense. But something actually happens in the next chapter. Amazing huh? **

**Oh and if you review, I would be _really _glad to know what you think of the characters (cause they are the reason I'm writing this), but I would be really happy with story and plot reviews too. **

**I welcome flamers here also, for I know this fic is flaming material. But like it was said before, this is for becoming at least an 'ok' 'omniscient third-person' writer thingy.**

**Thanks for reading. And sorry for this OC filled story again. **


End file.
